Vegeta
Vegeta is the Bad guy from Dragon Ball Z and one of the few characters who ACTAULY DEVOLOPE OVER TIME . And that is what makes him so awesome, though his Proud and Cocky Arrogant Attitude usualy gets in his way (due to his Princely status.) He wasn't always this way though, that was until some jerk named Frieza came a blew up his planet (and killed his father King Vegeta.) Rivals Frieza- (reason why he's bad) Goku- Jeleous of him for being a better saiyan (SPOILER ALERT: They Become friends over time.) Just About About Anyone Who Stands In His Way (He's the Prince, whatya expext?) Family Bulma (Wife) Trunks (Son) Bulla (Daughter) Goku (SPOILER ALTERT: Like a Brother to him in the End of Dragon BallZ) Nappa- Long time Commrade (Ends Up killing him for failing to kill Goku.) Voices Some Japenese Dude- Duh, he's an Anime Character (I NO UNDERSTAND! Yay for Subtitles!) Brian Drummoned- Famous Infamous Voice All Over the Internetz (High voice) Chris Sabat- Main Voice (Low/Deep Voice) Quotes "IT'S OVER 9000!" (To Nappa) "Nappa!" (Who Do Ya Think He was Talking To?) "Do you understand?" (To Gohan.) "I am a Super Sayain, and you can burn in HELL! (To Frieza) Trivia *He has no comment on Bronies. *Pinkie Pie Loves and Tolerates (annyoys) the the crud out of him. *He has Joined Forces with Kirby, due to rencent disputes with Pinkie Pie. *His hair is spiky. :3 *His most infamous moment is Over 9000. *It was "It's over 8000!" In Japan *(Either way it's really OVER 8,000 -_-) *His voice actor also voices Captain Falcon in the Smash Bros. Games. VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Vegeta on Ze M00n! (Sorta) VEGETAPOWERUP!.jpg|Vegeta Powering Up, (Angry at Pinkie Pie) VEGETASTILLPWERINGUP.jpeg|Vegeta Still Powering Up, (Even M0re Angry at Pinkie Pie.) VegetaCAMPAINPOSTER.jpeg|Vegeta's Campain Poster VEGETA.jpeg|Vegeta in his Prime. Vegeta's Early Years.jpeg|Vegeta's Early Years Orginal Vegeta.jpeg|The Orginal Vegeta Frieza's Final Form.jpeg|This guy is what caused all of Vegeta's pain and suffering (Eww...he's naked!) Frieza Kills Vegeta.jpeg|Ruthless, Isn't he? (This guy is a boy?) Vegeta Getting Owned By A girl.jpeg|Getting owned by a girl, I Presume? (Majin) Vegeta vs. Goku.jpeg|Vegeta, fighting the most powerful being in the Universe, and not getting owned. VegetasFamilyEp289.png|Vegeta with his family (Ending of DBZ.) TheGoodOl'Days.jpeg|The Good Ol' Days Vegeta and Nappa.jpeg|Vegeta and his Commrade Nappa Arive on planet Earth. Flat Kirby.jpeg|Kirby, Vegeta's new Ally. Kirby Waving.jpeg|Kirby waving hi to Vegeta 250px-PinkiePieHiRes.png|Vegeta's arch enemy of all time,I don't blame him ~Moon snail Category:WHY DIDN'T THIS HAVE ANY CATAGORIES? Category:Seriously, ADD MOAR CATEGORIES Category:Anime Category:Jap's Junk Category:OVER 9000!!! Category:Over 9000! Category:DragonBallz Stuffz Category:Memes Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:Things we can't live without Category:IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:NOT IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:IT Took Over Ze Internet! Category:Allien Category:Prince Category:Humanoid Category:Bad @#$ Category:Memes Category:Internet Meme Category:Superpowers Activate! Category:Superheroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Alliens Category:Power Up Category:Superpowers Activate! Category:ALOT OF CATERGORIES Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:Awesomeness Category:AWESOME AWESOME IS AWESOME Category:Ultimate Source Of Awesome Category:No Comment Category:Tourmented Souls Category:Pinkie Pie's Enimies Category:Gallary Page Category:Old farts Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:THis man is my hero. Category:lol wut Category:EPICSAUCE Category:EPICNESS Category:Epic Category:Win Category:EPIC WIN Category:OVER 9000 VERSIONS U GOTZ A PROMBLEMZ WITH DATZ? Category:UH................................................................ Category:QWERTY Category:Orgins, I MEAN ROOTS! Category:WHAT HAVE U DONE? Category:Frieza's Minions Category:(Former.) Category:Things Aren't Always what they seem